The Art of Jealousy
by Minstrel of the Mint
Summary: Fox helps train a soon-to-be new member of the Valley, making Rabbit jealous... Which he won't admit to. Can Skunk break him?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Skunk Fu Archive!!**

**You know what 'Skunk Fu' is, right?**

**Well, if you do, then, awesome!**

**If you don't, well, it's awesome! **

**You should watch it more often!**

**So, the main idea of the show is a young skunk named, uh, Skunk, learning the ways and difficulties of martial arts and kung-fu. **

**_A Long time ago, Dragon protected the valley_ **

**_But was punished by Heaven for his arrogance._ **

**_He blamed us!_ _Now trapped in his icy prison, he plots to destroy us all._ _Our only hope just might be my pupil, Skunk_. - Panda **

**That's what Panda says in the opening credits, then shows the main characters bustin' out all these awesome kung-fu moves. Don't believe me?WATCH THE SHOW!!**

**If you are new, GET A PROFILE AND START TYPING!!**

**(PS: If you know me, then know this: I AM STILL ALL ABOUT SRMTHFG! I'm just opening up an archive, cuz' I didn't see it yet.)**

**ANIMATION FOREVER!!**

**Laters!!**


	2. Who Is That?

Me: See? Told ya' I'd do this. I know it took a while, but still. I've been working on an OC by happyfan13, so give him props! (Or however people say that. Slang isn't my thing.)

THIS OC is named Jake, and he's a fox. Oh yeah, and he has two tails. (Awesome, right?!)

Read on!! (I say that... A lot.)

* * *

Skunk sat underneath a shady tree with Bird and Ox, bored out of their mind.

"Soooooo..." Ox slowly said. "Now what?"

Skunk sat for a moment but finally said, "I have an idea!! Let's mess around with Rabbit!"

Bird sighed. "Why? You know him... He'll just call you a twerp and go looking for Fox."

Skunk thought again. "Maybe Panda-"

"He's away on meditation..." Ox reminded.

"What if Turtle-"

"He's busy with some kind of medicine thingy..." Ox said, getting upset.

Skunk sighed... "Well... I'm out of ideas."

Just then, Fox walked up to them, noticing how bored they looked.

"Hey you guys," Fox smiled. "What's wrong?"

"WE'RE BORED!!" they all yelled at once.

Fox smile widened. "Well, I have the perfect game for boredum!!"

"What's that?" Skunk asked.

Fox lightly touched Skunk on his shoulder and ran away yelling, "TAG!"

They all smiled and Ox and Bird ran away from Skunk.

Fox ran into the bamboo forest, Ox and Bird ran behind a large rock (Shaped like Ox.), and Skunk followed into the bamboo forest after Fox.

"Come out, Fox!" Skunk yelled, keeping on his toes. "You can't hide-"

"SKUNK!" a familiar voice yelled. "COME HERE! HURRY!!"

Skunk ran to the voice, to find Fox kneeling down.

"Fox! What's-... Woah."

She was holding someone in her arms, who was deeply bruised and bleeding. He was a fox, with two tails. He had dark red fur and a patch of white fur on his stomach. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing heavily.

Fox picked him up and said, "Skunk, go find Turtle! Hurry!"

"Got it, Fox!"

* * *

Me: WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS TWO TAILED FOX?! Okay, I know that was short, BUT GIMME A BREAK! I'M TWELVE!


	3. Rabbit DOESN'T Like Jake

Me: BUM BUM BUM!! Who is the mysterious fox from the previous chapter?! (Well, DUH it's Jake... :-* But, come on!!)

(Looks around nervously for happyfan13...)

Uh, Read on!

PS: If you see a crazed thirteen year old with a feather, WARN ME!!

* * *

Skunk, Dr. Turtle, and Fox were tending to the fox's wounds on a bush, dabbing a towel in his scars to stop the bleeding. He slowly opened his eyes, taking view to a beautiful female fox before him.

His eyes crossed. "Uhh gahhh maaa sheeee..."

Skunk smiled. "What? I don't speak spanish!"

"Skunk!" Fox slapped him. "That is NO way to talk to someone in this condition!"

"OW! Okay, sheesh." Skunk hissed.

Fox turned back to the male fox and smiled. "Hi. I'm Fox."

"Obviously," Skunk smirked.

"Ignore him." Fox's eyebrows narrowed. "What's your name?"

He leaned forward and groaned. "I'm- uh, Jake. I came from the Valley of Pureness or whatever they called it. You're... Fox?"

"Yeah," Fox smiled. "What?"

Jake smiled back. "Nothing. It's just your name is just... 'Fox'?"

"Is that a _problem_?" Fox flirted.

Before Jake could answer, Rabbit walked up to Fox... (Yes, his chest was puffed.)

"Hey, toots." Rabbit smirked. "How's it-" Rabbit glared at Jake, then growled. "Who's this _spaz_, Fox?"

"Rabbit," Fox introduced, "this is Jake. Jake, Rabbit."

Jake's smile widened. "His name is 'Rabbit'?" he smirked. "And I suppose _his _name is Skunk." He pointed to Skunk.

"Yeah, so?" Skunk frowned.

"Oh, my bad." Jake blushed, then put out his hand to shake Rabbit's. "What's up?"

Rabbit crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't _do _hand-shakes... Newbie."

Fox put her hands on her hips and Jake smiled.

"Oh, I see..." Jake stood, sweeping the dust off of his leg- uh, fur. "You must be the jock here."

"What do you mean JOCK?!" Rabbit pressed closer to Jake's face.

"I MEAN that you're so caught up in being head-honcho," Jake used two fingers to push him away, "you completely forget your manners towards people you don't even know."

Fox giggled, which caught Jake's and Rabbit's attention.

"C'mon Jake," Fox lifted herself and Skunk up from the ground. "Let me and Skunk show you around the valley."

"Yeah!" Skunk beamed. "I can show you my tree, my master Panda, the lake, you can meet my friends..."

Skunk, Fox, and Jake all left Dr. Turtle and Rabbit in cold silence. Rabbit growled while Turtle began to clean up his medical supplies.

"HOW CAN FOX TRUST THAT NEWBIE?!" Rabbit screamed, making Turtle smirk. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Turtle smiled. "You just have a very common illness now, is all..."

"WHAT?!"

"Do you know what it is?"

Rabbit shrugged, and Turtle moved closer to Rabbit's big ear.

He began to whisper, "You have a case known as... Jealousy."

Rabbit burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? That's so-"

"A-ha!" Turtle lifted his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "The first symptom: Denial!"

Turtle slowly walked away, leaving Rabbit red hot with anger.

* * *

Me: (Starts to laugh really hard.) Pl-please (laughs some more) Re-review!!


	4. The Balance Test

Me: Yay! I have updated! You know WHY it took so long?! _I'm LAZY._ So, yeah. Read on, please!

(PS: I found a pic of what Jake sort of looks like. It's on my blog! _;)_)

* * *

Fox and Jake, side by side, walked around the Valley, on patrol as instructed by Panda. Jake had nearly become a part of the valley because he could get along with everyone so well, but Panda said that he had to wait and see...

"What do you think Panda has 'ready' for me?" Jake asked, fiddling with his fingers and looking nervously into the afternoon setting.

Fox scoffed, but sweetly. "Panda is full of surprises, you know. He could have ANYTHING in store for you!" She patted his back with sympathy. _"It's so CUTE how he thinks about this sort of thing!_" Fox smiled to herself.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Jake did an anime sweat-drop as he sighed. He looked up to the sky with a worried glare. They continued around the Valley, on constant alert for anything...

Rabbit watched them from a distance, grumbling to himself. _"WHAT DOES FOX SEE IN HIM?! HE'LL BETRAY THE WHOLE VALLEY! I KNOW IT!_"

"Rabbit?" a familiar voice called from behind him.

He jumped, then turned to see a smirking Turtle. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The angry rabbit yelled to him. Turtle stepped towards him and patted his back, causing him to make a confused face. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you with your jealousy," he said simply. "I think you _really _need it."

Rabbit nodded with understanding, but then realized he was insulted. "Hey, what that an—"

Turtle quickly grabbed his long ear and pulled him along, causing him to yell in pain. "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT HURTS! OW!"

***

"So, tell me again why I'm up here?" Rabbit asked, balancing himself on a single pole in the middle of a pond.

Turtle, along with Skunk and Pig, holding small rocks that they were tossing up and down in their hands. The streaked animal that smelled rancid had a smug glare plastered to Rabbit, which made him uncomfortable.

Smiling while placing his stone is Skunk's hand, Turtle yelled up to Rabbit, "We need to make sure that you _are _jealous!"

"And HOW will you do that?" Rabbit shouted, throwing his arms around like an immature child. "Another thing: I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

Skunk grinned and pointed to the water before the three, which _appeared _to be calm. "See those waters? They're infested with _temper-mental_ _electric eels_," Skunk laughed at those last words. "Normally, we'd assume you could stay up there for _at least_ an hour—"

"I _know_ I can, ya' little squirt!" Rabbit snapped, trying to keep himself balanced.

He nodded and continued. "Turtle said that when you're jealous, you become off balance because you can't think of anything else." His grin widened into an evil smirk. "This is _just _a test..."

"With _many more_ to come until you admit it!" Turtle added. "I can be _very _persuasive!"

Rabbit gulped with fear.

"Last chance, pal!" Pig warned in his usual, cracked voice.

"NEVER!" He bellowed.

Already hiding behind a nearby rock, Turtle ordered Pig and Skunk with one word that made Rabbit break in cold sweat. "FIRE!"

As commanded, they began to throw the stones. By the hundreds, the rocks were thrown at him like a swarm of bees, each bigger than the last. Rabbit tried to dodge each one, but the heavens only know how many hands Skunk and Pig have all together!

"GAH!" He screamed, holding his hands in front of his face as the stones were thrown little by little. "AH! NOT THE FACE!"

Skunk, enjoying every last minute of his time, threw a rather large stone at Rabbit in his... _tender area._

At once, Rabbit groaned in pain and fell into the eel infested waters, causing an enormous electric streak to shoot across the Valley.

"Ow," Skunk flinched, watching his 'friend' get electrocuted by over a thousand eels. "That _has _to hurt!"

Pig and Turtle nodded in agreement. They stared into the sky, staring at the electricity (provided by Rabbit) that formed into a set of fireworks.

Smiling, they pulled sun-glasses from behind their backs and stared in awe at the sky.

"Pretty!" Pig laughed out of enjoyment.

* * *

Me: Raise your hand if you've ever tried something that stupid... I know _I_ did... I'll update sooner than I did this update! If you do review, PLEASE don't flame!

* * *

_PREVIEW..._

_"Rabbit, you _seriously_ need to say it!" Skunk warned, holding a bamboo stick twice his size._

_Rabbit was tied to some trees, tugging and cursing as much as he could. "I'LL NEVER SAY IT!"_

_Skunk shrugged, then looked behind him to Turtle. The doctor nodded, then Skunk began to hit Rabbit repeatedly in the sides. "SAY IT!" He smiled evilly, continuing to hit his sides._

_"OW! OW! OW!" Rabbit yelled between smack. His sides turned to a bright shade of red. "GAH! CUT IT OUT! OW!"_

_"SAY IT!"_


End file.
